Ascension Through Consumption
by TheManWhoWalksAlone
Summary: A Young Harry uses powers not seen for many millennia to escape and forge his life in the way that he wants.
1. Introduction

**This is my first attempt at writing anything in a few years, let alone a fanfiction so this probably wont be brilliant. However I will accept all reviews and take into account about what they say in order to help improve. I would appreciate it if the comments where positive or at least constructive criticism as this would be more beneficial to help improving then someone saying I am no good and to never write again. This story is an idea that I had and there will be crossover references and there is inspiration from over fanfictions that I have read over the years on this website. If you think that some part sounds similar to another story then the chances are that I will have read that and used some part for my story. I am not the owner of any of the books or characters and make the claim to only the whole plot and any OC's. This will obviously be an AU with some OOC I will however to try and keep personalities close to cannon, or at least my perception of cannon. Thank You**

Prologue

 _I suppose the best way to start this tale would be some magical history and theory, taking place in ancient Greece. In these times magic was much less developed and sophisticated then in the future. The 'Olympian Gods' where a group of Elementals, controlling the elements to these individuals was instinctual and second nature. Unlike wizards who need to use their magical core the use their magic Elementals use their magic to shape the ambient magic and energy in nature for their desired results thus using much less energy to get more powerful results. Elementals can not be created or learned and can only be born, thus so called 'Demi-gods' were simply standard wizards and witches who had used there magic in a way similar to the 'gods' because it was standard magic it was much less powerful and controlled. Most of the time is was semi controlled accidental magic and only experienced and highly dedicated wizards could gain a large amount of control._

 _However in these times a unique trait that could never be replicated was the ability to absorb. The simplest way to explain this would be if the soul was a ball and it had a funnel in it, allowing things to get into the soul but not get out, kind of like a crab pot. This was the trait that allowed Heroes such as Heracles and Achilles to come about. It allowed them to take a portion of their defeated enemy's powers, be it physical, magical or otherwise. Whereas Heracles went after the strongest magical and mundane beast and people to make him stronger, Achilles went after the faster and most agile one, which is why he is the greatest warrior in history. After Ancient Greece had fallen this ability was never seen again, as was the decline of Elementals who grew rarer and rarer and the greatest proportion gathered in a place that would one day be called Ireland._

 **LINEBREAK**

It was a young 5 year old Harry Potter sat in his Cupboard under the stairs, nursing a broken arm and fractured ribs, that had served as his room for the past three and a half years. He was currently locked in their due to another weird thing that had happened around him when his Uncle Vernon was saying that his mum and dad had killed themselves so that they would have to live with the shame of their Freak son. He had let his anger run wild and then a window had shattered, and Uncle Vernon had seemed to think that is was his fault which he couldn't understand. His uncle hadn't like that and started to hit him and his cousin and aunt had actually helped this time. That hurt Harry more than anything his uncle did, the fact that his last living relatives would do this to him. Harry was not like other children his age, he was very perceptive and intelligent, so he understood that some weird things happened near him and he had come to the conclusion that it happened when his emotions where not under control but he didn't know why. He also new that the what Uncle Vernon said was a lie as he could remember the night his mum died, but to him it didn't make any sense, after all how could a green light kill fired from a stick kill someone? Harry knew he was missing something important from the puzzle that was his life and he wished that it would become clear to him.

Knowing that he wouldn't get any answers that day, he turned over and that hard mattress on the floor and went to sleep, welcoming the feeling of the spiders and other creatures of the night crawl over his body as to him it was the closest he got to a hug and comforting since that night, in what felt like such a long time ago.

What the young Potter heir didn't know, was the reason that he always felt so tired was due to his magical core having to both fight off the soul of a dark lord and power the blood wards surrounding Number 4 privet drive, that should have been powered by the power of Love between family, however due to the lack of love he received it had to draw on the next available resource, which happened to be his magical core. The meant that Harry had to do every thing his relatives wished while basically being magically exhausted. In most cases this would have outright killed a child or at least made him a squib. However the Potter heir had one trick up his sleeve that allowed him to cope. This was the prophecy that was created before he was born. When the dark lord marked him as his equal, this meant that the power of prophecy made a young child's magical core the same size as the 50 year old dark lord who had partaken in a number of highly illegal and dark rituals that required many human, child and virgin sacrifices. Due to this instead of him having an unstable core like a child should have, he had a stable one that like an adult past his magical maturity, however it still carried on growing like a child's would which is what kept him alive. However unless something changed in the next few years the boys life would be forfeit.


	2. The Beginning

It was only six months later when Harry was barely able to move due to the abuse he had suffered combined with the lack of proper food and the strain on his core, that it became to much for him to handle. As his body was shutting down, in a last ditch attempt to save him, his magic absorbed the nearest source of magic in order to be able to heal him. This source of magic that was chosen was the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. When this fraction of his soul came upon Harry it was only a very small amount as he had halved his soul 7 times till it came to that time, each one done by performing a ritual after coming an act of true evil to start the spilt in the soul. However because the soul had attached itself to Harry, who was but a baby at that time, it started to grow. This is due to the opposite of the formation of a horcrux, an act of true innocence, and as Harry was a baby every act Baby Harry did was an act of innocence thus growing the soul. This was what made the strain of fighting the soul so hard, if the soul was the same size as it had started, then Harry's magical core would have had no trouble fighting both the soul and supporting the wards at least until his magical maturity.

However as Harry absorbed this soul it nearly doubled the amount of magic he could produce and store in his magical core, thus enabling his semi-sentient magic to heal all the damage done to Harry up until this point in his life, healing all the damage done to his body by his relatives, healing the curse-scar on his forehead, fixing his eyesight that had been damaged by living in the dark and straining his eyes constantly, and perhaps most importantly his magic realised his body wouldn't be able to cope with the changes, healed it from being a malnourished body the size of a four year old, to that of a very healthy eight year old child, who had gotten plenty of exercise all throughout his life.

One might think that the absorption of a dark lords soul would have tainted that of a young child. They would be right, but it is only to a very minor degree as that soul had been 'raised' of acts of innocence and because of this was a very pale grey soul instead of being pitch black, so therefore didn't have that much of an effect on the Potter heir.

The amount of changes that had happened took their toll on the mind of the boy, and he passed out in exhaustion and wouldn't wake up for 3 more days. His relatives would remain totally clueless as to what had happened that night until they unlocked his cupboard door in 5 days time, giving the young Potter time to adjust and come to terms with what had happened to him.

It was dark in his cupboard, when Harry awoke. As he sat up he groaned as his head pounded with one massive headache, worse than that time his Aunt hit him in the head with a frying pan for burning his Uncles Bacon, personally Harry felt his Uncle could do to miss a few more breakfasts but he feared to ever say that out loud. He looked around an searched for his glasses as his vision was blurry but he couldn't find them. Thinking they must be behind him he turned around and as he did so he felt something sift on his face. Reaching up he discovered he still had his glasses on, and he found this weird as he couldn't see with them on. thinking he must have broken their lenses he took them off and gasped as his vision suddenly focused and he could see better than ever before, even with the help of his glasses.

Harry fearing he would get punished again if he didn't get up and start making breakfast, as his guardians hated nothing more than 'freaks lazing about while good honest people work away', basically meaning he has to do everything while they sit and watch TV or gossip with the neighbours about the neighbours. He stood put to get dressed and found that he could move with ease he hadn't know possible, and as he stood up fully he found that he couldn't keep his balance, it was if he was trying to walk on those sticks, slits he thought they where called. Eventually he was able to stand upright long enough to put his cousins hand-me-downs on and he realised that they must have shrunk overnight as they actually fit him now, rather than him looking like he was drowning in them.

Shrugging he added this to more of the freakishness that happened around him and hoped it wouldn't be noticed so he wouldn't be punished again. He suddenly realised that was why he was in the cupboard in the first place so he wouldn't be able to get out until the door was unlocked from the outside. As he sat back down hoping to get let out soon his stomach rumbled and he started suddenly at the pain in his stomach and realised he must have been locked in for longer than he had originally thought as he was starving, and no he wasn't exaggerating as he, unfortunately, knew from experience that he was beginning to really starve. He needed to get out of the cupboard soon, otherwise the situation could get much worse. Listening carefully for any sounds of noise above him he could hear his Uncle's snores and knew it must be late at night.

This made him start to panic and his emotions started to get out of control as he wished to be able to get out of the cupboard. As soon as he finished that train of thought there was a slight click as the locks disengaged. Thanking his lucky stars he realised that he must have just not heard his aunt moving around down stairs, he got up and pushed open the door, revealing an empty down stairs and the midnight sky. Looking at the Grandfather clock in the hallway he nearly shouted in surprise as he saw the time said 3:27. He knew that none of his relatives would never be up at this time and he began to wonder just how the locks had unlocked then.

However he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and headed for the kitchen, still not quite balanced combined with the headache he still had and the hunger pains he quickly started to stumble and fall over. He began to see how bad his situation really was and desperately started to crawl toward the pantry as he was the only one who ever went in their so he could sneak some extra food without his Aunt or Uncle noticing. The closer he got the more weak he felt until finally he fully collapsed, squishing a large spider that was underneath him. As his vison blacked out, the last thing he saw was an orb of light fly towards his heart, and with that he knew no more

 _ **Right so that is two chapters done. If you have any suggestions, ideas or comments please either PM or review. If you are liking it so far I would love to hear your comments. See if you can guess where I am heading with this as well and even it isn't what I have in mind I might shoe-horn it into the story if it is a good idea. Many Thanks, TheManWhoWalksAlone**_


	3. Escape?

_**To any reader out there, as I am a new writer I don't really know what the general populace would prefer, shorter more regular updates or longer chapters but less often? Thanks, TheManWhoWalksAlone**_

The first thing that Harry acknowledged as he came round was that he was no longer starving, which was good. However he knew that he had not eaten anything so the question remained how was he felling full, as he knew his relatives would never willing feed him. He also vaguely remembered killing a spider, which he was sad about as they where his only friends, and a glowing orb flying into his heart. He knew this shouldn't be possible but the fact remained it did. That is unless he has finally gone insane after so long with the Dursley's which now that he thought about it is actually highly likely, after all a door did unlock itself.

As he slowing woke up fully was that he could feel the tremors and vibrations coming through the house and pinpoint where they came from without having to listen to the creaking floor boards. This wasn't like when his Uncle was moving about either as that often made solid ground shake, never mind a house with wooden floor boards, no this was more like he was a spider in a web...

"Could it...?" Harry gasped.

He wasn't sure but he reckoned another freaky thing had happened around him last night when he killed the spider and that glowing orb had given him the spiders ability to sense vibrations. He slowly began to see that this could very possibly have happened as he had no other explanation to this conundrum. This new ability would need further testing however now was not the time as he needed to get out of the kitchen otherwise he would be in trouble. Just as he was about to head back to his cupboard lost in thoughts, he began to feel vibrations coming to the bottom of the stairs, right in his line of sight. He had no where to go and no time to get there, an he could tell it was his Uncle as dust was falling from the ceiling as the house shook due to his immense weight.

'Oh dear, this wasn't going to be good' Where Harrys last thoughts before a man that would put a walrus to shame, came round the corner and laid eyes upon a boy who had been locked up for the past week.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FREAK!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, his face slowly changing through, quite admittedly, an impressive if not healthy ranged of colours before settling on a dark red/purple.

"WE LOCKED YOU IN YOUR CUPBOARD, HOW DID YOU GET OUT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Harry had begun at this point to realise where this was heading so he decided that it would be best if he stayed silent, even though it was going to hurt a lot, if the colour of his Uncles face was any indication.

"FREAK! YOU USED YOUR FREAKISHNESS AGAIN DIDNT YOU?"

By this point the last Potter thought that his Vernon's shouting would have woken the whole of Privet Drive, however it was only his Aunt and Cousin if the vibrations where any indication.

"Vernon what is going on? What are you shouting about this early in the morning?" A drowsy Petunia asked.

"See for your self Pet, that FREAK has done it again. And now he has done it to escape his rightful punishment us hardworking normal people deservedly gave him. At this Petunia finally noticed a pale Harry stood in the kitchen doorway watching the interaction between them.

"Hmmm" was all she said looking down her nose at Freakish sisters freakish son, like he was dog poo that had been wiped across a cream carpet. She then gained a look of contemplation for a few seconds before she came to a conclusion that she looked proud of. "Punish him harder this time then..." and walked back upstairs to get dressed, turning her back on a horrified and distraught nephew and a gleeful looking husband

With that Harry lost all hope. While he knew he wasn't well liked in this house, house definitely house and never home, he had hoped his blood Aunt would at least be a little lenient on him but no hearing that his aunt had practically put his head on a chopping block, shattered what remained of any love he still held for this vile family.

 _Not that anyone knew it but it was that simple, yet completely heartless act completely dissolved what remained of the twisted blood wards around the Dursley's home, freeing up the remainder of the young Harry Potter's magical core._

As Harry finally comprehended exactly what had just been said he felt a power course through his entire body, making him have a shiver of pleasure run down his body from the top of his head to the tip of is toes. Vernon saw that shiver however and mistook it for one of fear, which just about made his day, no wait... week, no wait... month, no wait... even his year. Let it never be said that the Dursley's where a particularly smart family, especially Walrus and Baby Whale.

Now that his wife had given him practically free rain to punish the freak however he wanted to, he waddled over to his nephew and began with a swinging right hook that nocked the small boy into the wall, where he fell dazed. Picking him up by the neck and half carried half dragged him through the side door into the garage, he almost had a spring in his step in joy, if that where indeed possible for him, as he began his self-appointed task of terror and bordering on torture of an almost 6 year old boy.

Much later on that day, a tired, battered, bruised and broken young boy was curled up into the foetal position as much a his body could manage, wishing beyond all hope that he could leave, his life could change, that he could change and with that he did...

 _ **Another chapter down and another little cliff hanger. I am enjoying writing this hopefully as much as you are reading it, and I like to think that my writing is improving already, but that could just be my vanity. Anyway, there is a big clue as to what is going to happen at the end there so see if can guess what is going to happen. I didn't go into a lot of detail about the abuse, so you will have to let your imaginations cover that, however I do plan to go into lots of detail for future fight scenes. Thanks, TheManWhoWalksAlone**_


	4. By Shadows And Fire

It was quite the surprise for Harry when he started to get bigger all of a sudden. He felt his body grow from that of a small broken child into something huge, he was already bigger than the largest dog he had ever seen, and he was still growing, all too soon the cupboard exploded outwards as he grew too big for such a space, and he was thankful that the Dursley's had gone out for the day otherwise who new what the reaction would have been. He felt his spine shift from that of a bi-pedal to that of a quad-pedal, as his arms changed and lengthened to something resembling a lizards front legs with an opposable thumb-like claw, useful for holding onto objects. All of his muscles grew and became stronger than that of any bodybuilder. From his tail-bone he grew a long tail that was fully controllable, and his head changed shape, growing a long mouth like that of an alligator, full of razor sharp teeth, his eyes stayed forward pointing common to most predators however he grew another pair facing side wards, giving a 300 angle view of the world. His eyes changed to pure emerald green eyes that seemed to glow and looked like they where made from flames, and his skin changed from normal human skin into pitch black scales that seemed to be made from living shadows and as he shifted there looked to be veins filled with flames underneath. From the tip of his snout to the back of his skull, backwards facing spikes harder than any diamond and sharper than any blade appeared, ranging in size from half a centimetre to over a metre in length. Still he continued to grow, getting larger than the Dursley's car at this point, and it wasn't a small car as Vernon had to make a good impression after all.

Now that the initial shock had worn off, Harry realised that he had gained some inherited memory, telling him exactly what he had transformed into and about what must have been a hidden society with is own governments around the world. That all of his freakishness was in fact accidental magic, something that most if not all magical human children had at some point, before their core begins to settle. Lost in thoughts he realised that he had continued to grow and unless he got away soon he would be followed and hunted down as he didn't know if he could change back soon, or it at all.

Due to his heightened emotions plus the desire to get away, trigged some of the new Harrys innate magic and in an explosion of what looked like shadows and flames the last Potter disappeared. And the Dursley's burning home crumbled behind him, into a flaming pile of rubble.

It was many miles away in a remote area of Scotland that a man so ancient looking it was a miracle he was capable of unaided movement finally appeared after a long week of negotiations and meetings. He sighed as he was obviously tired after the stressful week, however it was after a moments contemplation that he realised that something was amiss in his office. Looking around he realised that the devices linked to the blood wards at Privet Drive had failed an that could only mean a certain number of things. None of them being good.

"Fawkes" the man called out, and in a flash of flames, not unsimilar to how Harry had left, what looked like a magnificent flaming turkey appeared, giving the final clue as to who this man was. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Privet Drive please my old friend, as fast as possible" In the last ten seconds Dumbledore had looked to have aged at least 20 years. Quite an impressive fact considering he looked at least one hundred years old normally.

Albus reappeared outside of the remains of a burning house, and grew a mournful look upon his face as he saw what had happened, thinking that the family had burned. Standing there looking at the ashes for an unknown length of time, he came out of his thoughts as he saw a car pull up outside of the burnt remains of the house. Out of the car stepped the oddest looking family he had ever seen, and living in the world he does that really says something, for they looked exactly like a walrus, a baby whale and a horse.

It was when the old Professor saw the last person, he realised that this must be the dursley family as he fondly remembers the time a favourite student of his, a certain Lily Evans, described her sister as a horse featured cow of a woman who wouldn't know kindness if she was slapped across the face with it so hard she would have to suck on the carrots.

This being said there was some hope left and that maybe the boy he had last seen as a baby and had looked at like a grandson was still alive after all.

Walking up to the family he began to notice some disturbing things. For a start they're was only three of them and none of them had emerald eyes and raven hair, and it looked like walrus had split knuckles, that one typically gets from hitting something repeatedly. This raised alarm bells in his head that he hoped with all his being that they would be a false alarm. By the way they where muttering about how this was the 'Freaks' fault he really doubted it. On his shoulder Fawkes let out a low mournful trill, confirming the ancient wizards fears. Now knowing this, he knew he would not get a trouthful answer from them, he realised that he would need to use legilemency, something he despised using even in situations like this.

Using the pretence of asking them what had happened, he began to scans their thoughts and what he found horrified him more an more as the deeper he got.

Obliviating them of the knowledge of Harry and magic, Albus Dumbledore retreated back to his school in order to began what would be the longest 5 years of his life as he, his Order of The Pheonix and the Ministry of Magic began the search for the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Go-Missing, while praying beyond all hope that Harry Potter would be found safe and sound and that he would be able to forgive Albus for the greatest mistake he had ever made, as he knew he would never be able to forgive himself otherwise, and maybe not even then


	5. Travelling

**_First of all I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story so far. As a special mention,_** _ **Djberneman I agree with what you have said, however Harry will work with Dumbledore as allies and maybe at some point he will earn Harrys forgiveness. He will not be forgiven instantly just because he had Harrys best intentions in mind. As another point if you are wondering why these initial chapters are so short, it is because I want to mainly focus and his years at Hogwarts and maybe beyond if the story ever gets that far. It is also to add a bit of mystery that will be revealed in future chapters (as well as meaning people will keep coming back as they want to see what happens) Many Thanks, TheManWhoWalksAlone**_

 _Harry is 7 years old:_

A much healthier if not slightly skinnier than a 7 year old should be and more toned body, than any 7 year old had any right to be, Harry Potter was running along the west coast of Africa at speeds that would put Olympic 100m sprinters to shame, while not even breaking sweat. He appeared to be chasing some kind of small leopard. However this was no ordinary leopard, no this was the baby Nundu. One of the, if not the most dangerous magical creature in the world, and Harry was wrestling and chasing it like it was a house cat. They both appeared to have been going a long time if the dust, grime, little bits of plants and the occasional scratch was anything to go by, and they didn't look like they where going to stop any time soon. It was playing around with this cub that Harry had learned of another way to use his 'absorbing ability', which he really needed to think a better name for, this was to be 'blessed' by the creature which would bestow a copy of this gift and manifest it on him. As such, the gift he had received from the cub was hearing so sharp that he would be able to hear a fly fart over 50m away in his human form, in his other form it was already much better than that. The reason why he was able to befriend such a creature was that he had saved it form poachers and than reunited it with its parents, who then nearly ate him if he hadn't switched forms in time. But after that rocky start, they had become great friends, which was a first for the young Potter as he had never had a friend before.

One day he had found himself hunting, with his Nundu friend and they had come across a bunch of warthog, with one which was much bigger than the rest and appeared to be the leader. No matter how big and how many there where, they where no match for him and an adolescent Nundu, however halfway through hunting them the largest one vanished from sight, thus confirming its identity as a Tebo. Tebo's have the ability to turn themselves invisible even better than that of a demiguise. As Harry began a game of hide and seek with the invisible Tebo he started accessing the power that he received from what felt like a lifetime ago. The spiders sense. Even though he was invisible the Tebo still made noise and vibrations that gave Harry all the information the finish his hunt. As he dealt the last blow to the Tebo a familiar glowing orb flew to his chest. He than faded from view. He had gained the power to turn invisible. THAT IS AWESOME! Worried he might be permanently invisible which wouldn't be quite so awesome, Harry then saw himself come back into view. This meant that it was turned on and off by willing it, he figured out. Just like turning from his human form to the other.

Another time when he was hunting he came across what was obviously a magical rhino or a erumpent as they where correctly called. Due to the hide of this beast and its exploding tusk it was worthy prey indeed, one that he was slightly looking forward to. As he engaged the beast in battle, he quickly realised that his claws and teeth where not long enough yet to pierce through the hide of the creature. Thinking quickly to what he learned in school, for the short time he was there, he vaguely remembered the science teacher saying that fire doesn't mix well with things that explode usually. That thought brought a smile onto his face, or as much of a smile as this form would allow. But anyway, with a quick huff a jet of flame shot towards the horn of the Erumpent, as soon as the flames hit the horn, it started swelling massively, while also glowing a dangerous glowing red. Hiding quickly behind a very large rock, Harry waited their until, BANG, a huge explosion happened, and as he came from around the rock he saw the remains of the horn sticking out of the very rock he was hiding behind. Looking at the corpse of the erumpent, an orb flew towards him. There was no obvious changes that he saw, so he wondered what he had gotten this time. It wouldn't be until his next hunt would he realise that his claws where now made from the same material as erumpent horn and filled with the exploding fluid which could be released when he clawed at something. This meaning he needed to hunt something else down as that one was now a fine red mist.

 _Harry is 7 1/2:_

While Harry was sad to leave his friend, but he had promised that he would go back some time in the future. As of now he was traveling up the east coast of Africa heading up through Egypt, then Turkey and eastern Europe. While on the way through Egypt he had come across a female sphinx which after answering a load of questions or 'riddles' as she liked to call them, she had asked him what a young, obviously foreign child was doing in a place like that. After he reluctantly told the sphinx his story, she immediately decided he needed a mother in his life, so for the next month he was raised by a sphinx, which to be honest was and interesting if not weird experience. During that time he had been blessed by the sphinx with the great intelligence and wisdom that they are known for. This happened to give him eidetic memory, which while useful for learning new things, was better for remembering, as he could now remember all of his experiences traveling so far, and would never forget them. This meant a lot to him, as now he would never forget anything about the first mother figure he ever had. But it was time to move on, so saying a teary good bye, he left with fond memories in his heart and head.

Heading up through Turkey and into Greece, As Harry was about to find a shelter for the night he came across a remote village being ravaged by a rouge Manticore. As Harry couldn't leave so many people to die when he could do something about it, he charged head on into battle with the beast. With the knowledge he had been taught by his sphinx-mum he new their strengths, and there where a lot of strengths but he also knew it weaknesses, which it didn't have many of, which was probably why it is one of the most dangerous magical creatures out there. With its powerful jaws, venomous tail that can shoot poisonous barbs and razor sharp claws it definitely has offense covered, however while its hide is resistant to most magical attacks, it has no actual armour, therefore susceptible to physical attacks. Therefore if his usual attack of flaming it doesn't work then he would have to try something he hasn't had much practice with as he only recently discovered this ability. Heading down to where he could easily see the creature, due to his impressive eye sight from four eyes. **(A/N: No that doesn't mean he wears glasses)** He started to draw his breath in as he got close so and prepared one of is hottest blasts of flames to date. Getting into the range of 60m he let lose the flames, which condensed like this came out as a giant fireball instead of a flamethrower. As it neared the Manticore, the Manticore sensing danger turned to race it, only to get a fireball to the face. This resulted in a huge amount of damage to the head and torso of the dangerous beast. The Manticore returned fire with a barrage of spikes only for them to fall short at the 50m mark, which is exactly why Harry attacked from so far away. As he knew that a Manticore can only shoot up to 50m away and 60m for fully matured Manticores.

It was only at this point did Harry realise that sometime during his fight, the villagers had poked their heads out form under cover and where stood there with mouths agape as a battle of the ages took place, between a Manticore and a DRAGON, one larger and different to any other dragon they had seen or knew about, one that had not been seen for many millennia.

Realising that the Manticore was still alive and now enraged he brought out the big guns, so to speak. Thankfully it was night time as his powers where multiplied exponentially during darkness. With a bit of power and a large amount of concentration, the Manticore seemed to fall apart as though been chopped and diced faster than gravity could effect the individual pieces, and if anyone was looking carefully at the dragons four terrifying blazing green eyes at that point they would have seen them pulse with energy and seemed to shine like torches, instead of the normal glow.

Now thoroughly exhausted after the battle and a long days travel, Harry barely paid attention to the now common sight of a glowing orb enter his chest before he disappeared into the night to find a place to sleep and rest, maybe even for a few days.

 _ **WOOHOO, longest chapter yet, gave a bit of confirmation about Harry's other form if anyone hadn't guess already, somehow. Also some clues about his powers. If anyone has a suggestion as to what creature Harry could come across and gain from it, than please suggest it, and it may very well get in the story. It doesn't matter if the animal is magical or not after all the first one he got was from a spider.**_

 _ **Anyway hoped you enjoyed, Thanks, TheManWhoWalksAlone**_


	6. Fight to the Death

It was fairly safe to say, that by Harry Potters ninth birthday, he was indeed one of the most travelled persons around and most definitely his age. After leaving Greece he had travelled north, heading up through Russia into Siberia. While up there he had come across a tribe of Yeti. After beating them in a contest of strength, thanks mainly due to his dragon form, he was allowed to hang around with them. He was able to communicate via Beast Speak which he had received as a gift from the grateful village back in Greece. The villagers had, after finding out it was a young boy who saved them in the form of a dragon, welcomed him into their village and the elders had performed an ancient ritual on him as thanks. This ritual gave him Beast Speak. The ability to talk to all animals, magical or not. It was in his opinion, one of the most amazing powers ever, and even rarer than the off shoot branches, such as parseltounge, aeromouth and the other similar ones.

Anyway, back to the Yetis. While with the tribe he had found out more about Yeti's than any other Human apparently. It was safe to say that they could be frightfully intelligent at times and had the uncanny ability to tell what the weather would be like that day, and whether they should go hunting or just stay in the ice caves. They also had a structured society to them. Instead of there just being an Alpha or single leader, they formed a council form the most skilled members of the tribe. The most skilled hunter, the best weapon smith, the best digger, and so on. While Humans may think that Yetis are related to trolls, the only thing they have in common is their size. The Clan elders can reach human-level intelligence which provided Harry with a good way to get accurate history of the Yeti's. The ice caves in which they lived where amazingly beautiful and Harry had never seen anything like it. The caves where built into glaciers and the true ice in them. This gave the ice a pale blue crystal look to them, as still took his breath away ever time he saw the hallways and rooms, supported by fragile looking pillars of ice. When the sun came out up top, it could cascade down and refract about the hallways creating all sorts of amazing colours and lighting. However it wasn't perfect with the yeti's, as apparently the yeti he had beaten in the test of strength had taken insult to being beaten by such a 'miniature person' and was demanding a rematch where no magical abilities where allowed. What's more is it that it is a fight to the death.

Now more than ever is he thankful he got a magical creature as his other form, and not a normal one. While it had taken awhile, his body was now able to handle the changes that having a magical creature would give you. For starters as Harry's dragon form had two pairs of eyes, this meant that had had gotten used to seeing double the amount, and reacting to it in time with a far bigger body. When translated into his human form this meant that his reaction times was 4 times as fast as before, and even then he had always had fast reaction, as he needed to be able to dodge out the way of Baby Whale and Walrus as much as possible. This meant that he could react to something almost as soon as it happened, which was incredibly useful for fighting. Another factor that made him better than otherwise was he had a toughened structure. Meaning that his bones where the equivalent strength of a normal dragons bones, so not quite the level of his form just yet but a lot better than a normal human. His skin was also as strong as normal cow leather, so less likely to be cut or split. His muscles had also been improved massively, he could comfortably run as 20mph for 24 hours, he could lift 200kg in one hand and jump over 10m high from a standing start. So yes, Harry could say he was much happier than ever about having his dragon form.

Seeing as Brutus, the challenger yeti, had come up to Harry to fight, this meant that Harry could state the place as per typical rules of duels and fights. While usually Yeti battles happen up on top of the glacier, Harry had chosen for it to take place in the caves, along side an underground river. This was a very strategic place, as not only did the smaller spaces hinder the much taller Yeti, the river could also provide aid, because Yeti fur, while very thick and very warm, it was not water proof, so would soak up water like a sponge, thus helping Harry wear down his opponent if it came to that.

As Harry started preparing himself for the fight, so wasn't sure how it would go, as this was one of the only times he had fought a magical creature in his human form. He looked towards the entrance to the cave as he saw the Yeti come through, obviously expecting an easy fight, this set the dragon instincts of in Harry as he hated being dismissed as unimportant and unworthy of respect as a challenge.

He decided that he would take the lead to start this fight. Running up to Brutus at an impressive sprint speed of over 35mph, he only had time to see the brief surprise flash across his opponents face, before he let loose a devastating haymaker to the side of the face after performing a little hop to get him face to face with Brutus. Landing behind the yeti, he turned to see the yeti stumble with a roar of pain and rage. Good. And unreasonably angry opponent is a bad one. Let your emotions empower you, but never let them control you, as that is when you lose control of the fight. Seeing the yeti charge towards him with its long meaty arms outstretched to the sides, hoping to cut off his attempts to sidestep or dodge. Knowing that he didn't have much choice otherwise as the yeti was rapidly gaining on him, he waited until the yeti was almost within arms distance and jumped straight up. As he reached the top of his peak he kicked down with his legs, and planted both heels of his feet right into his opponents eyes, feeling them burst beneath his feet he knew that the yeti was now fully blind for the rest of its life, however long that would be.

Just as he was attempting to get away a failing arm caught him in the back, knocking him hard into a wall, cracking both the call and his ribs along the right side of his body. Knowing that he would eventually heal from the injury, but not before the fight finished, he had to end this fast as he was starting to struggle to breathe. Standing up while shaking slightly due to pain, he turned to face the yeti who had now stop failing about and was focused on trying to get to Harry to kill him. As the last Potter stood as straight as his injury would allow, he allowed Brutus to run towards him. Preparing himself to commit to the hastily made plan. He started edging so that his back was to the river, and as the furious yeti ran at him he braced him self, with his feet planted firmly in a balanced position. As soon as the yeti got within arms distance, Harry threw a straight punch right at the sternum with enough power behind it to stop an 18-wheeler in its tracks. Needless to say that punch pretty much broke every rib the yeti had in it body. In the same movement he took as step to the side, and with a downwards kick, broke the knee. Grabbing the arm reaching for him, he twisted and yanked dislocating it at the shoulder. This had pretty much put the yeti out of action, however this was a fight to the death, and if he didn't finish it, he might get attacked by the rest of the yeti's for not following the rules of engagement, which he didn't want to deal with. And so stepping up behind the yeti, he delivered a sharp punch to the back of its head, knocking it unconscious, and out of pain. At this point killing the yeti was an act of mercy, so with a sharp twist and a flew of his muscles, the Yeti's neck snapped and he was dead.

Harry stared sadly at the corpse as a glowing orb flew into his chest, and he now knew that tomorrow would be great hunting weather, however Harry had decided he would say his goodbyes and move on. He was thinking India and the far east this time.


	7. Poached Poachers

_**Thanks to everyone for the nice comments. To answer a few: yes Harry will be powerful but he wont have the experience or knowledge to utilise that power effectively. Don't forget this is AU there will be a few things changed, the Potter wills being one of them.**_

Harry flying down to India, over a great grass plain when he saw something shimmering in the distance, he did not know what it was yet it had drawn his curiosity, so he turned towards it. When he got a bit closer he saw that is was a giant golden ox, realising that this was a Re'em, a creature that could do great damage to him or even kill him, even in dragon form he turned away and found a sheltered area to sleep for the night as it was getting dark and he needed to sleep.

Much later that night he was awoken to the sounds of a creature in pain and men shouting. Travelling to where he heard and felt the commotion was going on. He was surprised to see the heavily bleeding Re'em surrounded by men who where attacking it. What's more is that they where talking in a language he had not heard in a long time, English. That language brought many bad memories for Harry but it looked like they had been attacked by the Re'em.

"Alright lads, a few more curses and we've got a big payday coming from this stupid beast" One that looked like the leader said.

Another moronic one chuckled "yeah, didn't even know we where gonna kill it before it was too late"

Okay maybe he got it wrong. He had to help this creature out, he knew how rare they where now and how it was being killed for profit. Changing forms into his dragon one, Harry decided the he would go for a more direct approach this time. So rather than quietly creeping or flying up to them, he walked. Or rather he stomped, his colossal weight and strength visibly shaking the ground around him and the vibrations could be felt for hundreds of meters around him.

As the poachers where about to let loose a new barrage of curses at the Re'em, just as they fired, THUMP. The barrage of curses where knocked off course as the men jumped from surprise.

"what the..." THUMP

The men jumped again, looking around them trying to see what was causing the noise. Only to see one of their number already down due to the misfired curses.

THUMP

The men looked rapidly around them try to spot anything that could be causing what was happening. THUMP Really wishing they hadn't decided to attack at night now they came to a circle with their backs together. THUMP

Preparing themselves, steeling their nerves and drawing on every drop of magic in their body. THUMP

The ground began to shake with each thump now, it must be getting close. THUMP

Yep definitely getting closer. THUMP

The night got much darker as the light provided by the moon and stars was lost as they vanished into the blackness of the sky. They could barely see the outline of each other and they where that close to each other they where touching. THUMP

THUMP They nearly stumbled from the force behind that one. It was something big, and it was heading their way. THUMP

"Maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea..." One of the 5 remaining men stated.

"Nonsense..." Said the leader of the group "I'm sure that.. Achhkk" That was the last thing he ever said as the night itself appeared to spear the man in his chest.

"What the...! Derek!" THUMP

"Oh god... oh god" THUMP

"We're all going to die" THUMP

"Yes... yes you are!" A Deep and gravelly voice stated. The now terrified hunters turned to look up into four fiery green eyes that seemed to light up the darkness around them.

"Lumos" The small light provided by the spell was enough to light up a Draconian head large enough to fit a Hungarian horntail in, comfortably.

The men whimpered and a smell of Urea permeated the air around them. The giant dragon open its terrifying maw again, but this time instead of words it was a fiery glow that came out of its mouth.

"This is goodbye humans" and then their vision was enveloped by fire and they knew no more.

The Re'em had a look of fear, yet defiance on its face. It wouldn't take this fate lying down, just as it was about to make a last charge at the great dragon, to his confusion it changed into a young human. As the human came up to him, it wasn't with a threatening posture but one of kindness and wishing to help. With great distrust he allowed the boy to come closer. As the boy came up to him he started to look at the wounds he had received from the other wand waiving wizards. Then to the Re'ems great confusion the boy spoke to him, and he could understand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how to heal your wounds" Said harry to the Re'em "But I can tell they are not going to close unless properly healed."

"It is okay, young child. I am old an had accepted my fate when I was attacked. But you allowed to me great Death on my own terms and not at the hands of others, for that I will be forever grateful. However I also sense the truth to your words, and I know that the last few days of my life would be painful and slow. For this I ask one last favour from you"

The last Potter grew a grave look upon his face as he heard the words of the Old Re'em and he had a feeling he knew what it would be.

"Do not be sad for me young child, I have lived a good life and raised many children in my years of life. I accept that this Is my time to visit the Great Plains Beyond but could you make my passing as painless and fast as possible"

"I will accept your words of wisdom and honour your last wish" with that that another spear of darkness appeared and went straight through into the Re'ems heart killing it near instantly. A glowing orb much larger than any other he had absorbed came out of the carcass.

While it is known that drinking Re'em blood gives immense strength, however rather than give a flat increase in strength as many would expect, it actually gives a 10 times multiplier on the strength of the individual. Thus when Harry absorbed this orb, his human form grew to the strength of that of his dragon form, however in his dragon form it became so strong that he was most likely the strong thing on Earth. His rise to Ascension had just begun.


	8. A Strange Creature

The young Harry Potter was now nearly nine years old. He had travelled the majority of the globe, by himself no less. However he was starting to tire of the constant journeying and having to move on and leave what little friends he made. After witnessing what had happened to the Re'em he knew the horrors of men, more than most fully grown adults, so he had no desire to re-join civilisation any time soon. After he had killed the Re'em, he had skinned it to make a fur cloak, as it provided good protection against the weather and many pieces of magic. Plus it would remind him of the Re'em for a long time. After he had travelled on from there he went to India, here he tried to local cuisine more than any other place he had been to, after smelling and then tasting it, he ha fallen in love with the food their. While he was there he had come across a unique creature, even by his standards. While it may have been essentially an occamy, which can be created when a snake eats an owl. However this was a magical snake eating a magical bird. However this wasn't the start of this amazing tale, no that began 9 years before.

In a forest in the north of India, their lived a family of Firespoors. Now Firespoors are basically just normal runespoors, however they are a deep red colour and have an affinity with fire, while some are just immune to flames, others can even breathe fire like a dragon. Which can be pretty damn scary when their are three heads all aiming at you. Anyway, this family of Firespoors had just given birth to another litter of eggs. One day a few weeks after the eggs had hatched, and the parents had gone off hunting a particularly curious Firespoor decided to leave the nest, even though she had been told not to. Wandering around, looking at the amazing sights, the Firespoor had come across a beautiful waterfall and lied there next to the water on a stone heating herself. All of a sudden she heard a particular screech. She froze in fear and began to look for a hiding spot, as she had recognised that screech of the Asian Lightning Bird, a cousin of the American thunderbird. A bird that is that natural enemies of snakes and Firespoors in particular. Not finding any where safe to hide, the young Firespoor began to shake with fear. Looking up she saw the Lightning bird through a gap in the canopy above. Praying the bird didn't see her, she lost all hope as she saw the bird dive towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for he end, and yet it didn't come. Instead opening her 6 eyes she saw the 5 feet tall bird stood above her, with a curious look on its face.

It asked her in its melodic voice "What is a young snake like you, doing out in the open like this" Shocked that the bird was talking to her instead of attacking her she took a few seconds to reply.

"I was simply curious about the world outside the nest and sneaked out to explore. Why are you talking to me and not attacking me anyway?" She had asked with child like innocence.

"Ahh the curiosity of the young, and I suppose I could attack you if you wanted...?"

"NO.. No no thank you I was just wondering... aren't we supposed to be natural enemies"

"Yes many of our species do see that, however I like to let actions define who we are and not what nature says we are."

From their the two most unlikely friendship, the female Lightning bird and the Young Female Firespoor. At some point the snake would even get rides of the birds back, so it could look at things, with a birds eye view. They always met up at the same place, at the same waterfall. However one day the now 2 year old snake came to the spot to meet up with her only friend to find her not their, with only a feather on the ground to say she had left. Day after day the young Firespoor would go back to that spot hoping for her friend to turn up. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and yet still no change. She began to get depressed and wondered why her friend ad left her. Eventually she began to forget about her friend though and after another 2 years she was nothing but a memory. One day the female Firespoor was hunting through her normal ground when she came upon a feather. It looked familiar but she couldn't remember where she knew such a feather from. Hearing a screech in the sky she quickly found a hiding spot and hoped she hadn't been seen. All of a sudden she felt her body leave the floor entirely and razor sharp claws dig into her back, severing her spine from halfway down. Rearing up she spat flames from all 3 heads right into the attacker face and eyes. The bird was blinded and lost control of the flight due to pain, and they both came crashing down. When they both came round they where laying next to each other, the bird couldn't see, but it could still hear. All of a sudden a memory came forward and the Firespoor realised why the bird looked familiar, it was her friend, the female lightning bird Amara.

"STOP" she hissed. "Its me, Sansa, your friend"

The now identified Amara, stopped halfway through her strike and stood their, head tilted to the side with a confused look an her face.

"The Young Firespoor you came across next to the waterfall nearly 3 years ago" she tried again.

"Sansa? Is that really you?"

It turned out that Sansa's parents knew about their friendship and disapproved of it, and one day they had decided enough was enough and approached Amara and told her that Sansa had died and their was no use going their to meet up with her anymore. Because the waterfall now held sad memories for her, she never did and moved to a new part of the forest.

One creature permanently blind, and one paralyzed and betrayed. They joined up again with each other like they had done soo long ago. With Sansa directing and Amara flying they managed to get by. However one day both their conditions where worsening, it seemed the fight had done more lasting damage then either had thought. It came to a point if they didn't do something they would both die. Amara came up with the idea of joining together more permanently. With both their magics accepting and encouraging the joining they should be able to join together in a pseudo-occamy form, with both of them living on in some way. Not liking the idea at first but eventually coming round as they got worse and worse with each passing day Sansa gave in. That night under the full moon in the clearing where they first met, they merged. Instead of the forceful merging that produces a normal occamy, here with both participants accepting and guiding, they joining went smoothly and created the most unique and powerful occamy in existence. The best parts of each original creature came together leaving out the worst parts.

The Lightning bird is almost immortal except for the fact they are highly weakened and damaged by fire, thus showing why the fight did so much damage to Amara. The lightning bird is impervious to gunshots or stabbing, you cannot poison it or drown it, but it is said that the creature can only be destroyed by fire. Any physical attack just passes through them as the body turns to lightning. The poisons and venom would be incinerated as soon as it gets inside the body and it has no need to breathe so cannot be drowned. The Firespoor is weak to water and physical attacks, however it is immune to all fire damage.

Thus when they joined together, they formed a fully immortal creature, that doesn't age, and cannot be killed by any means. However it is still able to feel pain. It looked like a flying hydra with only 3 heads. It was still a dark red colour, however now it had a bright blue colour that cris-crossed across its back. It had two pairs of wings, one larger pair near the heads and a smaller pair near the end of its tail. They where both leathery wings, instead of feathered like a birds, however this meant they could be used to propel itself much easier through water. It also had the standard occamy ability to be able to change its size, plus the Firespoors ability to breathe fire and the Lightning Birds ability to throw lightning.

However Samara had a very lonely few years, her Firespoor family betrayed her and her Lightning Bird side didn't have any family left. After wondering around aimlessly for a few years she came across a very familiar clearing which brought back many happy memories.

When Harry was travelling through India, he was flying through the sky looking for a place to settle down for the night, when through a clearing in the trees saw a beautiful waterfall with a clearing around it. Thinking it would be a good place to sleep, he went down and landed. Changing into his human form and wrapping the Re'em fur cloak around him to ward of the slight chill he felt. Turning over to go to sleep he heard a strange hissing noise. Looking around he saw the most unique and beautiful creature he had ever seen. He didn't know exactly what is what but it resembled a Runespoor but with wings. Whatever it was it was beautiful. He walked over slowly to it to talk, and as he did so it coiled itself, preparing to strike if he had hostile intentions. He stopped walking and crouched down and used Beast Speak once again to be able to talk to it.

"Well aren't you a beautiful one? May I ask what you are?"

"Your not here to hurt me?"

"I would never hurt someone like you unless you attacked me first" Harry replied

"What about the one you where on your bad?"

Harry was a bit mystified what she was talking about until he realised she meant to Re'em cloak. "No, that's slightly different, he was... a friend."

"Oh. I wish I had a friend"

"You could be mine if you wanted?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to be my friend?" The snake creature asked, looking downcast.

"Because I don't have any friends anymore either, and would love a travelling companion, as my journeys can get very lonely at times"

"That would be nice, I think. My names Samara, and I think I am some kind of occamy"

"Ahh that would explain why I didn't know what you where exactly"

The occamy-thing Samara looked a bit happier now "I was created by the joining of a Firespoor and a Lightning Bird"

"Wow, I bet your powerful aren't you"

"Yeah, but it makes it hard to be liked, when others are either fearful of jealous of you power" Samara replied looking sad again, with all 3 heads looking downwards.

"I know how you feel girl, I know how you feel..." Harry replied.

And with that the Last Potter had made his first lifelong friend and one that would stick by his side for years to come, no matter what happened. They would stick side by side and complete the first full familiar bond since Albus Dumbledore with Fawkes the Phoenix.


	9. A New Home

It was a bored and simply fed up 9 year old Harry and Samara. After they had left India, they had travelled down through China, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea and into Australia. While there Harry had been attacked by a particularly viscous native snake, forcing Harry to kill it. He had gained a huge increase in his agility and flexibility from the snake but it still made him sad, cause it was a pointless death. From Australia he had travelled to New Zealand and from there had flown all the way to Hawaii, having rests in some small islands in-between. After spending a month in the sun in Hawaii he had flown North to Canada. Spending time messing around in the frozen forests was good fun, especially with Samara who had never seen snow before. She was like what a child should be like at Christmas. Instead of what he was like with... No not going there, that brings back bad memories.

Anyway from Canada he had travelled south, all the way through North America, stopping at various sights and cities while travelling. From north America he had travelled through Mexico and Colombia, reaching Brazil or more specifically the Amazon Rainforest. It was here that he had decided to make a home, for however long it would be for.

He was tired of constantly moving now, after 3 years worth of travelling. The Amazon had always interested him, it large diversity in both plant life and animal life of all forms. Including magical. However he was mainly here because it was far away from civilisation and yet he could find new things to do everyday for the next 10 years and there would still be plenty left to do.

However first things first Harry and Samara both wanted to find the perfect place to set up home. Looking around for the perfect place took longer than they expected as it took nearly a month to find the place. Though when they saw it both of them agreed it was perfect. It was like the clearing in which they first met, however it was on a supersized scale. The waterfall was over 100 feet high into a deep plunge pool below that gave Harry an idea of one activity the could occupy his time. However behind the waterfall there was a cave. Granted it wasn't very big at the minute however Harry's flames had long been strong enough to near instantly melt stone. With Samara helping as well, it would take even less time, though her flames where not quite as strong as the Giant Dragon.

They started by thinking about what they wanted the home to look like to begin with, instead of just starting to melt and dig. The plan was a large corridor leading along to a large room, which had a few rooms off to each side for anything they wanted. The best thing about Digging the home out, was that if they needed anymore room for some reason, then they could quite easily make an extra room.

Two months later the home-cave was complete. The long corridor had supporting pillars roughly carved out of the rock and little alcoves along the sides, that could be used to light the corridor if needed. Even though they hardly ever did as both could see perfectly in the dark. The large room after the corridor had turned into something like a throne room, but without the throne. There was a raised dais towards the back wall and four supporting pillars leading to the dais. Because it was all make out of carved and melted stone it had a pretty intimidating look to it, but to Samara and Harry it was home. They had only made two other rooms for now, one being used to store food and the other as an indoor heated bath/ hot tub. The food storage room was actually surrounded by the water from the waterfall, making it very cool inside, thus helping the food keep for longer. The hot tub/bath room was water fed by the waterfall that travelled over lava heated rocks making it come to near boil. But to two creatures immune to fire and heat it felt perfect.

When the two of them slept they did so by cuddling together on the raised dais which they heated gently with their breath before sleeping. Recently the two of them had begun to be able to sense where the other was no matter what, and what condition they where in, such as injured as well as the emotions the other was feeling. Samara had informed him that this was the beginning stage of the familiar bond and when or if it fully completed they would be able to communicate mentally as well as receive some powers from the other. For Samara she could get any numerous powers as well as potentially getting a lot stronger in all her current powers. For the young Potter heir, he could receive the lightning powers or something more passive.

It was only three months after that, that Harry and Samara had been attacked by a Kelpie that had swum downstream after escaping from captivity. It had been used for some kind of experiments and was completely insane. It was attacking anything and everything, but harry was content to leave it alone, that was until it tried to attack Samara. He hadn't wanted to do this but it was in pain and wasn't in control of its actions. It could kill numerous other things if left unchecked, so Harry unleashed a small bolt of lightning at it, putting it to sleep peacefully and painlessly. From the Kelpie he had received the ability to shift his human form. _**(A/N: Think Metamorphmagus)**_

That bolt of lightning tired him out massively though, and Samara couldn't use the abilities she had received from him very well at the minute either. They decided seeing as they had a lot of time on their hands. They would train with each of their powers, getting greater control over them and seeing if they could come up with any new way to use them.

This would be their lot in life for the next one and a half years, though for now they where content with each other, their cave and their waterfall.

 ** _Right so not a huge chapter this time, however it is the last one before his eleventh birthday, and we all know what happens on a wizards/witched eleventh birthday. I would like to say a thank you to everyone who had supported this story so far, I would like to think that my writing has improved already but I doubt it. I plan to keep writing it for the foreseeable future, but if anyone has any ideas or questions please send them in, and I will try to respond._**

 ** _Many Thanks, TheManWhoWalksAlone_**


	10. Story Time With A Dragon

An Ancient looking man, a stern featured old woman and a tiny man all appeared in a forest somewhere, in a flash of fire. It was night time here compared to the morning it had been from where they left from. That fact alone told them that they had travelled some distance. Looking around at the clearing they had arrived at, in some amazement as even in the darkness they couuld see just how beautiful this place could be. A large waterfall with crystal waters falling into a deep pool below. The gental glow of the stars and moon above shinning off the surface of the water and illuminating the surrounding forest, where they where able to hear the sounds of countless creatures and insects chirping, growling and calling to one another. It was the most amazing and peaceful place they had ever seen.

Considering the places they had been to, and the sights they had seen in there combined years of over 350, that was really quite the statement. There also appeared to be some sort of flaming chicken with them, that had a look of tiredness, as if it had done something so strenuous that it hadn't needed to in a long time. This however was a Phoenix and not a flaming chicken. And transporting three people half way round the world took a lot of energy even for the pseudo-immortal.

The four of them appeared to be looking for something, the humans with a look of excitement and yet resignation and the bird; curiosity. In the hands of the Ancient man there was a letter written on parchment clutched as though his life depended on it. This was his last chance to right to wrong he had made so many years ago. He had lost some of the reverence the public had for him due to this, however that mattered not to him, no, he just wanted to boy he had looked at like a grandchild once upon a time to be safe and sound.

The stern faced woman was anxious as well, she wanted to know how the son of one of her best students and later good friend was. She had warned her boss and friend, the Ancient man, not to place the boy there with those people but he had thought that it would be fine. Obviously not. She still remembered the day that he had told her about what had happened. She had, some very choice words reduced the Ancient man to something akin to a naughty school boy, nervously shuffling about.

The tiny man was indeed excited, this would hopefully be the second time he met the child of his greatest student and apprentice to date. He still remembered when she placed the baby in his arms and he looked up at the man with his unique eyes burning with curiosity and intelligence. He had declared then he would be in his house when he grew up. Of course when the stern faced woman heard about this she made a bet with him that he would be in her house taking after his mother and father. He hoped the sparkle of his eyes still remained even after what happened to him at such a young age.

Because it was dark they didn't know exactly where they where looking but they knew it was a cave somewhere near here. Thinking about it, they realised that the cave must be near the waterfall. They walked towards the clearing surrounding the pool at the base of the waterfall the get a good look around. When they reached the pool they saw the surrounding land was quite flat, only leading up to the top of the waterfall. This meant that there was no visible entrance to a cave anywhere in the vicinity. Hoping that there was a simple solution that they where just missing, they began to do a magical scan for any wards or lingering magic in the air. Finding nothing they where stumped until after some thinking, the tiny man, picked up a stone of the bank of the water and threw it into the waterfall. He appeared to listen carefully for a few seconds and then his face lit up.

"I think I have found where he might be" The man squeaked in excitement.

The woman who hadn't seen what he had done, looked at him in fond exasperation and sighed "And where would that be?"

In response the small man simply pointed at the waterfall.

"I don't know if you are aware Filius but that is a waterfall not an 11 year old boy."

"I'm not talking about the waterfall, I'm saying he's behind it" He replied with an annoyed look on his face, after the slight at his intelligence.

"Ahh I think that Filius could be right my dear Minerva, after all its the only plausible explanation." The Aged Man responded

The woman looked dubiously at the tonnes of water flowing over the fall every second which could crush a body like a tin can. "Well how did he get through that then"

"I suppose we will find out, won't we?" The older man replied with a cheerful look on his face.

With that he whipped out his wand and with a simple water a block of stone appeared parting the waterfall, like Moses and the Red Sea. Then he waved his wand again and a path formed out of the water, leading to the gap in the fall. While many people would have been awed by such a display of magic, the two companions where used to it, and sighed at his blatant showing off. The man hearing the sighs turned around and asked

"What? Can't a man my age have some fun now and again?"

The two blank stares he received reminded him so much of his parents that he needed to collect himself before finally with a long suffering sigh agreed that this really wasn't the place and they moved on. While they had much confidence in the skill of the Ancient Wizard it was still a bid disconcerting to walk on top of water. When they reached the gap in the waterfall they peered inside, and it was so dark in there that it was impossible to see their own noses.

They flicked their wands and small globes of light appeared, which by all rights should have been able to light up a medium sized room each, and yet here with three of them it did little more than let them see each other, and the faintest of outlines of the surroundings. It was if the shadows themselves where fighting against them. Slightly intimidated already, they continued forward. Looking around in awe at the magnificence of the place they where in, they where astounded at the cave. I had appeared to have been both melted and roughly carved out at the same time, giving it an otherworldly beauty. In the walls along the sides of what appeared to be a corridor they where in, there where several small alcoves a couple of feet above the ground, for what purpose, none had a clue. Carrying forward they went through an archway big enough for a Giant to fit trough stood tall, they appeared in a room of darkness. The shadows where so thick here that even the light from their wands made no headway into piercing the darkness.

Minerva turned to the men and asked have they ever seen anything like this before, a slight shake of the head was enough to tell her that no, none had seen anything like this before and for them to not verbally respond they must be on edge.

Minerva only now, due to her enhanced hearing from her animagus form was able to hear to sound of wind blowing around an empty space.

The three of them still moving slowly forward through the space that made the Great Hall of Hogwarts like a broom cupboard. The sound of wind was loud enough that all three could hear it now and it was only getting louder.

Through the darkness they couldn't see much at all, and yet they had the feeling they where being watched, assessed and being found lacking.

It was only after another minute of slowly walking forward through the darkness that they began to realise that the wind wasn't quite wind. It was in fact the breathing of an animal, a very very large animal.

It was then that they looked up to see 4 glowing green eyes the colour of emeralds that seemed to shimmer like they where made of fire. It also appeared that they where from one creature which made it all the worse as they didn't want to know what creature needed to have four eyes like that.

There was a deep rumbling noise which lasted for a few seconds before Albus realised that the creature was actually making a noise of contemplation. The fact that this creature was intelligent was all the more frightening and they couldn't even see anything of it yet except it eyes. All thoughts of finding the you boy where now in the furthest parts of their minds and each of the trio was preparing to either fight or flight.

"What brings you to disturb my rest?" Oh crap. It can talk. That means it is very intelligent.

"We where looking for a young boy and we have reason to believe he is around here" A surprisingly confident sounding Filius stated.

"Indeed hmmm? And for what reason are you looking for this boy?"

"We are here to offer him a place at a school to learn magic, we are all teachers there and he has had a place since birth"

"That is interesting indeed, so now you have told me your jobs and why you are here, but what about your names hmm?" It was only now that they had begun to realise how hot it was getting and they didn't quite know the reason for it.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of the school" the Ancient Wizard said " This is my deputy head and transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall and the resident charms master and teacher Filius Flitwick. May I perchance know your name?"

"Quite so, the name that I chose is Umbrignis"

"Shadow Fire" McGonagall whispered.

"Very good, someone knows Latin"

"If you could, can you light this place up a bit please, as we are unable to see quite as well as you in the dark, and it would be nice if we could see who we are talking to" Albus requested. Minerva looked at him like he was mad, and he had the decency to look the slightest bit sheepish.

Another rumble shook the cave and they thought that the creature was mad and the began to prepare to run. It was only when it got louder and more distinctive that they realised that it was actually laughing. Letting out a nervous laugh themselves they quickly made sure that their undergarments were indeed still dry.

"Hahahaha I like this one, he has stones between his legs though he could do with more tact" At this comment Minerva blushed at the crudeness and Albus didn't know whether to feel complimented or scolded like a little child. That seemed to happen a lot these days, Albus internally mused.

"Yes I suppose that I could light this place up now, especially since all the residents are now awake" At this comment the trio looked around to see if they could see any other creatures nearby. They couldn't.

With the ending of his comment a brilliant green flame the colour of his eyes spilled forwards out the creatures mouth and into alcoves all around and created little green lights all over. The flames where warm enough to heat the place a bit, but not enough to burn. So when they reacted and prepared to defend themselves against the flames they where startled to feel only warmth and not burning from them.

Looking up they saw the creature they where talking to before and it was huge. Much larger than they thought it was previously. It was also a dragon of some kind although which was not known as it was able to fit the largest known dragon breed, the Ukrainian Ironbelly quite comfortably in its mouth alone. Its scales where a black so dark it appeared to be made of the shadows itself. It had a tail resembling that of a Manticore, only about 100 times bigger. Its head was a cross between that of an alligator and a Hungarian Horntail, with spikes of varying sizes outlining its head, and when it shifted its immense body about slightly they could see a glow coming from underneath the scales, as though lava ran through its veins rather than blood.

All in all, it was the scariest thing they had ever seen, and it was just laying there with an amused look on its face.

"I knew I was good looking, but I'm afraid I'm not into men" All three blushed at his words as truth be told they had been checking the dragon out.

However while Minerva and Albus had returned to a relaxed stance but ready to spring into action if need be, Filius Flitwick had remained tense and seemed to be shaking and sweating.

The dragon noticed this and a grin formed on it face, although it didn't look much like a gin. "What has the dwarf got to say?"

Filius had remained tense yet got visibly angry from being called a dwarf.

"No wait not dwarf, part goblin, yes that is better"

A shocked Flitwick looked at the dragon, "How did you know?"

"Ha I didn't!"

Three very confused looked between each other and the dragon "Then how..."

"There is only one race that would get so offended by being called a dwarf and because he doesn't have green skin it is safe to assume that he is part goblin."

"Oh"

"Are you what I think you are?" Asked Filius after finally finding his voice again.

"And what do you think I am Master Goblin?" An intrigued dragon responded.

"A greater dragon?"

"Close but not quite, there are no written accounts of my kind as, where around before man existed, before the High elves came down for the first time, and before dwarves and goblins split away from each other, however my kind are the Greater Elemental Dragons. Able to control some of the elements depending on the individual strength of the dragon. I, myself, can fully control two elements. Which is that highest our kind had been able to achieve, some where able to partially control one element and others fully able to control one. Some could partially control two elements and others like myself, the strongest of our kind are able to fully control two of the elements. Although there hasn't been one of my kind in countless millennia. It was our descendants that first bestowed the power of the Elements to man and creature alike. Even those like that pseudo-immortal bird of fire you left outside."

"Umbrignis" Minerva whispered to herself, how it was caught up by the dragons excellent hearing.

"Indeed it seems that someone has figured out the sometimes names, are more than mere titles by which we call ourselves. Why is it that you are so interested in this boy, and it is something more than personal is it not? Perhaps now that I have told you my story you could tell me this one hmm?"

Albus looked at his companions and sighed before conjuring himself a seat and a glass of water before starting

"Well I suppose the story started many decades ago with a young boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle..."


	11. Welcome to my home

**_Sorry about the break, I have been too busy in the past week to do any work on this story, but I am back now, and hopefully everything will be good. Thanks, TheManWhoWalksAlone_**

"...and so after a over a decade of war, it all came down to Tom attacking the house of the Potters on the 31st October 1981" It was then that Dumbledore took a minute to collect himself and have a sip of water, before continuing on.

"It was after duelling James Potter for over 5 minutes that Tom eventually moved on, going upstairs and towards the nursery. He entered and slay Lily after she sacrificed herself for her child. No one really knows what happened next, some say that before Lily died she used some unknown magic and others say that what happened was entirely down to young Harry, the point is no one knows anything except the fact that Avarda Kedavra, the killing curse, was cast and Tom ended up destroyed"

"I noticed that you said destroyed and not dead, why is that?" Rumbled a visibly angry dragon, which they thought was strange but thought that it must be due to the tale it had just heard.

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable having to disclose this information to the elemental dragon, but realising that, if he wanted to get what he came here for, he would have to comply with the demands of the dragon because he had no false illusions about the three of them being able to beat it in a fight.

"For many years Tom has been interested in immortality and ways of which to reach it, and most if not all the ways are dark or black magic, the worst of the worst magic possible. I and a few other people believe that Tom used such a way that binds himself to Earth, so that while his body may get destroyed his soul will not pass on. I also believe that he is simply biding his time to come back, whence he can start his war all over again"

At this finalising statement the three humans present where hit by a wave of heat and all the shadows where dancing around the edged of the room, as though they where awaiting an order to be carried out. Slightly unnerved by this performance they turned back to face the dragon and heard it utter a statement, no not a statement they realised a promise.

"He can try..." was the snarled response by the furious dragon.

It was a scared Minerva that whimpered "But why does it involve you?" If the dragon heard what she said then he didn't reply. It was only now, well after the sun had risen high up into the sky, did Albus realise they had been so caught up into the brief history lesson that they hadn't seen the young Harry. The person who they had been searching for 5 years now, just thinking such thoughts nearly put him into a depression again. When Albus voiced his concerns about Harry, both McGonagall and Filius jumped with a start as they too had been so caught up in memories and thoughts that they hadn't noticed either that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

Looking up at the dragon, they noticed it was staring so intently at them with all four eyes, it was though their souls where been looked at and judged, they took a brief second to check their Occulmency shields even though they didn't know how much good they would do if the dragon was capable of looking into their minds.

After an intense minute of staring the dragon finally spoke again "You have told me the history side of it, but why do YOU want Harry to come with you"

A glance between them was all it took for them to decide to go ahead with what the dragon was asking. Minerva took a step forward to go first, slightly hesitantly she took a deep breath and started. "James Potter was my godson, I was in the same year as his father and we where great friends growing up. I was a mentor to him both before and during his years at Hogwarts, and after his parents died to a Death Eater attack in his sixth year, I became something of an Aunt to him, not trying to replace his parents but simply being there if he wanted me. I was one of the earliest people to hold Harry as a baby after he was born, and now that I am the last of my family, and he is the last of his, I wanted to be there for him as I was his father. I just hope his hasn't inherited his fathers prankster habits." A teary eyed Minerva finished as she wiped her eyes on a conjured handkerchief. The dragon peered at her before nodding his colossal head in acceptance before turning to face Filius Flitwick.

"I was Lily Potters Master, and she my apprentice. She was a charms prodigy, the likes of which not seen for many decades at a time. She also had a rather large thirst for knowledge, and I as the head of Ravenclaw was one of the better places to get such knowledge from. She completed her Charms mastery only 5 months after finishing Hogwarts and also during that time I taught her to duel, one of the reasons she was feared by so many was her ability with the wand, the main one fearing her was James Potter who would later become her husband and Harrys father" At this the three teachers shared a small chuckle at the memories likely brought forth by Filius. "Over the course of her school years and subsequent apprenticeship she became a very good friend of mine, and that was partially due to her ability to look at people for who they where, and not their heritage or appearance. She was one of a kind and one of my greatest achievements and friends. I would like to be able to teach Harry not only what I taught his mother, but also the things he never got to know, like who his parents actually where and what they where like. If he had any aptitude and was willing I would also be wanting to teach him to Duel, as I am a Duelling World Champion, so I do have experience to back up my knowledge. I also just want him to experience a normal childhood as much as he can after what happened to him, both with Voldemort and Lily's relatives." Here Filius stepped back and joined Minerva in wiping his eyes.

Finally the dragon turned its head towards Albus and gestured for him to start with his reasons. He took a minute to think about what he was going to say before starting.

"What I hadn't said in my tale earlier, was the reason why Tom attacked the Potters that night, what felt like so many years ago... He went after the Potters because he heard about a prophecy that was made." At his words both Filius and Minerva looked shocked and turned to him with questioning gazes upon their faces. Albus seeing this sighed "Yes, despite your personal feelings about the subject, it was a true prophecy created by Sybill Trelawney while I was interviewing her for the position of Divination teacher." With that he turned back to the dragon and carried on as before.

"The prophecy goes: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ It is due to this that Harry must return, he is the only one capable of defeating Tom permanently, and if he doesn't the entire world will change, as after Tom is finished with the Magical World, he will set his eyes on the Muggle one. Tens of thousands could be killed, potentially many more. Those who defy him would be tortured if not worse. Those not of 'pureblood' would be treated worse than slaves. It would be the end of the world as we know it." With the end of his words, his friends and allies beside him, where pale and shaking not only due to fear, but out of shock of the information that had previously been kept secret. Albus turned to the dragon once more and hoped that his words had convinced him.

The dragon only looked down and spoke on word

"Lies"

All three humans looked shocked at that. Albus looked on the verge of collapsing and his companions looked like they where getting ready to either interrogate Albus or beat him within an inch of death. Albus got a grip on his Occulmency shields to control his emotions before taking a deep breath to begin to fight his corner. That was until the dragon spoke again and his words made the infallible Albus Dumbledore, fall to the ground and sit their with tears streaking down his aged cheeks, and his shoulders shaking as he cried for the first time since his sisters death, so many years before. Minerva was shocked to see this side of the man she had known for many years, and had never seen before. All she could do was place a hand upon his shaking shoulder in a sign of silent support and comfort.

"Everything you said was true, however that is not the true reason of why you want Harry Potter to return with you, is it?" After a few minutes where the only sounds heard where the near silent sounds of a broken man sobbing. Reaching up, he patted the hand of his long time friends hand in thanks, before he opened his mouth to speak words that nearly made the dragon look shocked, an impressive feat considering it lacked the facial muscles to allow such a feat.

"No, no... I just wish it was the real and only reason." He whispered "No the real reason is that I blame myself, and rightfully too. It was my decision that placed a boy so young, with people so vile. I had thought that Petunia would be able to look past her hate and jealousy for her sister to care for the innocent nephew who had been orphaned in such a horrible way. I thought that in making him safe from the dangers of the magical world, he would grow up into a carefree boy surrounded by love, instead my decision made grow up with people so vile that Askaban isn't enough for them. He grew up without love, without family, without friends and most importantly he grew up in an environment that I wouldn't blame him if he turned out worse than young Tom Riddle did. I thought that having the wards around the property would protect him from danger, instead all they did was cage him with the wolves and could have killed him, in a manner so horrible, due to the strain on his magical core from such a young age."

From the start of his words, his allies and perhaps most importantly his friends sat down next to him on the cold hard floor and simply listened and gave comfort by their sheer presence, as he confessed and shared the thoughts and fears that had plagued him for the both half decade.

"But most importantly I just want the young boy I held as a baby in my arms back, safe and sound, untouched by the dangers I convicted him with. I want the boy I looked as a grandson back. I want the boy who could grow up into so many amazing different things, to finally come home. Come home, to where he rightfully belongs..."

The great dragon looked down upon them, staring at them, judging them and their words, coming to a decision.

Before their amazed eyes, the dragon began to shrink, slowly turning from the size of a Blue Whale, to that of an Elephant, a Rhino, a horse and then finally into the shape of a human. No not just a human, one with a golden hide wrapped around his shoulders like a cloak and a loincloth made from some kind of leather. Around his left hand their appeared to be a gauntlet made from shadows, yet moved and writhed like flames coming up to his mid for arm. His legs arms and torso, looked to be chiselled out of marble, with powerful, well defined muscles. He had a square jaw line, leading up. Upon the left side of his face their was a large scar running from an inch above his eyebrow, curving down over his eye, towards the angle of his jawbone. His eyes looked like a emerald fire, softly glowing with warm and comfort, like that of a hearth surrounded by people telling tales and warding off the cold. His hair was as black as night, and would have reached the base of his scapula, if not for the fact that it was tied into a crude ponytail, to keep it out of his face. He appeared to be young, maybe a young teenager if not for the fact his eyes belayed an age greater than his years. He was around 5 ft 6" tall, which was a lot taller than anyone his age should be. When he spoke even though he hadn't it puberty yet, his voice still managed to carry to rumbling it did as a dragon. At his words, it was a good job the visitors where still sat down, because when he was done speaking, Minerva McGonagall's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she passed out.

"My name is Harry Potter, and welcome to my home..."


End file.
